Story Called Life
by constantlyklutzy
Summary: When 3 21'st century girls fall into Neverland peter gets a lot more trouble than he thought with them running around especially since they are more powerful then him! Based on the syfy mini series 'Neverland' Warning spoilers and OC's!
1. prologue

**Hey guys this is my new fanfic hopefully it'll be around more than the last one anyway this it just the Prologue so no full chapters yet... anyway enjoy **

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I do I do not own Neverland**

**edited 2/14/2013**

**0oO0Oo0**

Prologue

(Imagine an old man's voice like in movies)

In England 1906 peter pan hid away a globe with the ability to send people to another world, a place called Neverland. As the years went by the places and houses that the orb was housed or placed were changed and moved around it has been 107 years since that year and now the orb resides in America, at an orphanage in San Antonio Texas. The orb has been found again and the people are much different now than they were in 1906.

**0oO0Oo0**

**yes i know it's short anyway that's only the prologue the first chapter should be coming up soon **

**review and tell me what you think!**

**klutz**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Alyssa, Diana, and Kalie are the characters in this story their nicknames are (in order) Lys, ana, Kal. Just so you know that they're talking to each other not three other people their bios will be on my page soon and I'll see about putting some pictures of them up on deviant art too.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I do, I do not own Neverland**

**Enjoy!**

"talking"

Doing/thinking

**(AN: ME!)**

Chapter 1

**0oO0Oo0**

Alyssa pov

I was walking back to the orphanage from school with my sister Diana and my best friend Kalie. It was about an hour and a half since after school time since we had to stay in detention after school. It was boring but after seeing the pie blow up in the principles face like that I decided the punishment is worth the reward. As we walked I noticed that there was some guy following us. He looked like a homeless person in tattered jeans and a slightly worn shirt he had a big hat and an over coat on too. He didn't walk past us like I expected him to when we stopped he stopped and when we walked he walked. We kept walking for a few blocks until I decided to tell my sister and my friend. I walked closer to them and tapped them on the shoulder and whispered in their ears. "Don't stop just keep walking." they did that and my sister whisper/asked "Lys what is it?" I looked in the glass in a building out of the corner of my eye to see behind us. Yep he's still there "There's a guy following us, look at the windows in the building next to us." I noticed Kalie turning and I gripped her shoulder (an: she had her arms around their shoulders) "out of the corner of your eye, don't let him know we know he's there." she nodded and said out loud "we should do that next." I smiled at her Kalie can be a genius sometimes other times not so much but she's sweet all the same. "Ana make a show of the fact that the orphanage is around the corner" I whispered in her ear she smirked and ran forward. "C'mon guys it's just around the corner." I starred at her for a second. She changed expressions so fast… Note to self, see if ana has an interest in acting. She looked at us smiling "I'll race you." kal and I looked at each other and nodded and then looked back at her "deal." we said in unison. She jumped up excited since she loves running, I was happy because it gave us an excuse to get further away from the man. "Ok" ana said "the lamp post is the starting line and the porch is the finish line loser pays 5 to first place and 3 to second place." I smirked we've run this course so many time I could do it in my sleep "alright." kal said "3…2…1…go!" and we were off. As I ran down the almost empty sidewalk I jumped over and upturned trashcan that wasn't down earlier so I knew one of them was ahead of me hopefully not both I don't want to lose my money. I decided to focus on running to the porch and not falling on my face then I started feeling that tingle on the back of my neck. I smirked and started to run faster I have a special ability that sometimes helps me I don't know when I got it but I can see things coming and I have a lot of knowledge that just appears in my head and my strength, speed, and stamina get bigger it leaves me very worn out but it helps a hell of a lot in races like this and when I'm in a fight but that's a story for another time I twisted out of the way of the drunk lady staggering down the sidewalk and smirked at Kal as I passed her, And I laughed as I passed ana while she scowled "I guess I was last after all." I yelled behind me and I heard Kal say "oh shut up!" and I chuckled. I reached the porch a few minutes later and after that so did ana and then kal "Well kal you know the rules pay up." I said smiling "yeah, yeah I know… here." she handed us our money I grinned even wider "ok" I said turning to face the door and opening it "let's go inside." I shivered "it's getting cold." of course none of the girls noticed the man across the street grinning and laughing in a creepy/evil way as he turned and left rippling out of existence

0oO0Oo0

Ana's POV

As we walked in the building I felt a cold chill I turned around but no one was there so obviously I just ignored it and walked in. The detention room wasn't full of food or anything so we haven't eaten yet so I decided to make some popcorn while we hung out in our room in the attic. I think about why we were put in the attic a lot Mrs. Pepper said there weren't any more rooms left but we don't hear any other kids. I guess in this huge house it could be pretty hard to hear them, wondering about the other kids made me think about why Mrs. pepper lived hear alone for a long time before turning it into an orphanage. This place was three stories counting the attic and it was so disproportional one time a few years ago Kal, Lys, and I found a secret room in the attic that Mrs. Pepper didn't know about. It's full of old boxes and shelves we love hanging out in there so we hardly see Mrs. Pepper anymore. I carried the bowl upstairs my head started to hurt I figured I had gotten a headache but I have no idea how, when I walked into our old attic room I had to kick the side of the door to get in since my hands were full Kal and Lys turned and grinned when they saw the popcorn "ana I swear you can read minds or somthin' " I grinned at Kal "so" I said "what are we talking about Lys looked at me "those boxes" she said "I want to open them" I stared at her "you've got to be kidding me." I looked at both of them. "Right?" Kal smirked at me and Lys ran over to an old chest-like box and opened it. Inside was a large clear orb, little did we know that orb would give us the biggest adventure of our lives

**0oO0Oo0**

**Ok guys that's the first chapter hope you liked it**

**There will be more action next time and you guy's will hear from Kal**

**review and tell me what you think**

**:)**

**~klutz**

ps edited for spelling checks 5/21/2013


	3. Chapter 2

I really should be shot or ridiculed I'm sooo sorry with school and home work and everything I couldn't find time to write and when I did I hit writers block , hope you enjoy .

Disclaimer: I do not own Neverland T-T

Enjoy!

"Talking"

Doing/thinking

**(AN: ME!And anything not part of the actual story)**

**Chapter 2**

**0oO0Oo0**

**Kal's POV**

I'm walking down the school hallway with ana and Lys It's been a couple weeks since we found the ball in the attic and things have been… weird. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who notices but there's this guy following us around. He looks old and to be honest kind of creepy. Anyway Lys, Ana and I have been acting strange to, or so I've been told. Our friends at school say were closer knit as a group of three than with them I guess with our 'secret orb' thing we've pulled closer than before. We were walking on our way home when I saw him again. He was waiting at the street light to the right of ours and I could see him out the corner of my eye black jacket, brown pants, grey/brown hair, and huge build. I decided to let him know I knew he was there so I turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. To put this bluntly… his eyes were creepy as hell maybe it's easier to see if you look straight at him rather than through mirrors and stuff, but they were green and not just the normal green for a person's eyes they were like neon green glowed like neon too I saw him give this evil looking smirk before he turned walked away. That's when I the street signal said to walk so I focused on getting as much distance between where he was and where we are. So I grabbed Ana and Lys's (who were chatting away the entire time) arms ignoring their protests and ran with them in tow the whole way back to the orphanage.

**0oO0Oo0**

When we finally got to the orphanage I let them go and collapsed on the steps to the door as we caught our breath I braced my-self for the yelling "KAL, WHAT THE HE-!" I stopped Lys there since I was going to explain "Please tell me you saw that." I watched as their expressions changed from anger and exhaustion to worry and caution "What do you mean, I didn't see anything?" Ana said while Lys and I made eye contact "Kalie what did you see?" I looked at her for minute before deciding that she could understand I don't know why but I could just tell "There has been a guy following us for a few days now, I haven't seen him head on but I can see him out the corner of my eye or in a reflection on a building. A while ago I saw him at the street crossing next to us before I grabbed you guys. I decided to let him know at least one of us knew he was there so I looked at him literally right in the eyes…"I took a second to think and decided not to tell them about his eyes I certainly didn't want to scare Ana she may be in the same grade as Lys and I but she's still younger than us "but all it did was give me this feeling like he knew I knew the whole time and then he just walked away it freaked me out to say the least."

**0oO0Oo0**

**Lys's POV**

I let out a sigh of relief after Kal told me the story "Good I wasn't the only one noticing him then." Kal and Ana looked at me with surprise "what? /what!" they said at the same time. I looked at them and smiled "I've been seeing him for weeks now ever since a couple days after we found the orb thing" _:flashback: _ I'm talking to my friends at school we had free period when I noticed this guy out the corner of my he was wearing a black jacket and brown pants I couldn't see his face with the broad brimmed hat but he seemed to be staring straight at us or rather _me_ so I turned to look to him but when I blinked he was gone _:flashback over: _"I honestly thought I was going insane." I turned and started going inside "Anyway we should get inside its almost dark and we haven't had dinner yet." I said as I heard my stomach grumble I turned to Ana and Kal with a grin "See!" I turned back to the door as I heard Ana giggle I opened the door and turned on the light which I found in and of its self-strange since Mrs. Pepper should be home by now I honestly don't know what she does all day but she leaves around 7 just before we leave for school and gets home sometime around 8 just half an hour before we get home usually it was 9:30 right now so I was surprised she wasn't home yet. Well whatever I reached over to flick the light-switch but nothing happened I switched it a few more time until Ana asked "Could it be the breaker?" I looked at her and said "Maybe, I'll go check you guys go to our room I'll be there in a minute." I heard shuffling sounds and walking so I'm assuming they nodded and left I turned towards the kitchen and walked to the stairs that go the basement. "This place has always managed to creep me out" I said to myself. I turned to the left when I reached the bottom of the stairs to face the breaker and did the necessary steps **(A.N, I have NO idea what to do to reset a breaker so I don't know what to put on here **** ) **and pulled the switch. But nothing happened, if it isn't the breaker then why aren't all of the houses black on our street? I shrugged and went back up the stairs when I made it to the kitchen I went into a drawer and grabbed some candles and flashlights and started making my way upstairs. I was on the stairs to the second floor when I heard what sounded like Ana screaming. I dropped the things in my hand on the floor and ran to our attic bedroom running faster when I heard Ana's screaming cut short. Slamming open the door I saw the man Kal and I had been seeing for the past few weeks standing over my unconscious little sister and best friend. I was look at them for what felt like forever and in that time the man had turned and went into our secret room, which snapped me out of my reverie. I ran through the door and saw him look around inside of the chests "HEY!" I yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He turned to me with the scariest face I could imagine and the eyes certainly didn't help. Why didn't ana tell me about his eyes? "Where is the orb!" he sounded as if he was from England or the U.K or something. "Well where is it?" I glared at him in a hopefully defiant way "I'm not telling you" but my eyes betrayed me as I looked in the corner where we left the box. "Ah so that's where it is." I tried to stand in his way I didn't even know why I just knew that I _can't_ let him get the orb. He shoved me out of the way and walked quickly over to the box as I fell I hit my head on one of the crates making me dizzy. It took a minute but as he was walking out of the room I tripped him to get the orb and he fell front first. The orb fell out of the unlocked box hitting the ground with a loud _ring_ like a bell there was a bright light and then all I saw was darkness.

**0oO0Oo0**

**Finally! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I honestly did think about putting up an authors note, but I hate it when writers do that and not put up a chapter with it. So yeah I'm sorry I'll hopefully get a more regular post schedule soon. But on to greener pastures if any of you guys wanted longer chapters compared to this one or if you want shorter ones let me know. In the next chapter you should get more of a description of Lys, Kal, and Ana it'll also be my first POV write with and actual official character wish me luck!**

**feedback is most apriciated**

**Read and review~!**

**~klutz **


	4. Not a chapter PEASE READ IMPORTANT!

**Not a chapter PEASE READ IMPORTANT!**

**Ok I admit I have some explaining to do, for starters I'm not quitting this story I enjoy writing this too much. A little after I posted the last chapter my computer got a virus, currently I'm writing this on my tablet which has a keyboard thankfully. I would go and get it fixed but a LOT of things have been happening and since I'm not old enough to drive without my parents and they're too busy with other things. I'll be fixing this by the time school starts since I HAVE to have a computer it's a requirement. Anyway even after I get my computer fixed you won't be hearing from this story for a while. I've decided I'm going to rework this story, I never really planned this story out more than a basic time line and even that has some serious holes I also realized I need some more practice with cannon characters so I don't make them extremely ooc. **

**Talk to you guys on this once I've figured things out,**

**klutz**


End file.
